happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Shard at Work
Shard at Work is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series, the fourteenth of the second season, and forty-first overall. HTF Episode Description Changing a light bulb is really, really hard when you have no hands. As always, Handy finds a way to get the job done, but not without incident! This was one of our favorite episodes to watch Warren record. For those of you that have the "Third Strike" DVD, check out the Yellow Rabbit feature when you get a chance! Plot does it take to screw in a lightbulb?]]Standing on a step ladder, Handy attempts to change a light bulb hanging from the ceiling. Having no hands, this proves unsuccessful and Handy gives "the look". Thinking for a second, Handy leans over and lightly bites down on the bulb and attempts to unscrew it with his teeth. Unfortunately, the ladder he's standing on tips over and Handy has to bite down on the bulb to save himself from falling. Many feet below him, the light bulbs fall to the floor and break, spreading glass everywhere. Eventually the light bulb Handy is hanging from breaks in his mouth, and he falls to the ground. As blood comes out of his mouth, Handy starts screaming to reveal glass shards are stuck in his mouth and sticking through the skin in his face. He tries spitting the glass shards out, to no avail, and screams as he finds further glass shards from the previously dropped bulbs lodged in his back. Handy looks over and sees a first aid kit, which he begins to walk towards. Unfortunately, he doesn't see a large tried to do this all by himself.]]shard of glass below him, and he ends up stepping on it, impaling his foot. He hops backwards in pain, knocking a fishbowl with a fish into the air, which lands upside down on his head. The water remains in the bowl and turns light red from the blood. Handy starts stumbling around, eventually hitting his head (and the bowl) against the wall, where objects from a high shelf fall on top of Handy. This prompts him to continuously slam his head against the wall, in hopes that the bowl will break. Unfortunately, no matter how many times Handy slams his head against the wall, and no matter how many objects fall on top of him, the bowl refuses to break. Handy, no longer able to hold his breath, collapses to the floor. At that moment, a feather gently floats downwards and lands on top of the bowl, where it finally breaks. Sadly, Handy has died of drowning, and the fish remains unharmed, as it happily swims in Handy's now blood filled mouth. Moral "The glass is always half full!" Deaths *Handy drowns when he fails to break the fishbowl on his head or bleeds to death due to the shards of glass in his mouth. Injuries #Handy falls on his back after the light bulb he's hanging from breaks. #Handy has small pieces of glass lodged in his mouth and more glass stuck on his back. #Handy impales his foot on a sharp piece of glass. #Handy falls backwards on a table. Survival Rate *Amount of surviving main characters: 0''' *Amount of dead main characters: '''1 *Total rate: 0% Destruction #All of Handy's light bulbs, including the one he is changing, his vases, glasses, and fish bowl all break. #Handy bashes a hole in his wall while trying to break a fishbowl stuck on his head. Goofs #Handy's tail is unusually smaller in this episode than his other appearances. #When Handy leans to grab the lightbulb, he isn't shown to be holding his ladder, therefore he should have fallen off the ladder. # Handy's feet were not on the ladder in the beginning. # The positions of the tools on Handy's belt change. # Considering Handy's weight, the light bulb (or socket and part of the ceiling) should have fallen down sooner. # When the bulb breaks, one of Handy's eyes is missing as he falls. # The cuts around Handy's mouth, switch spots and disappear repeatedly. # The shards on Handy's back disappear while he's walking towards the first aid kit. # It is almost impossible to step on a glass shard, your body will have reflexes and move your foot away from any danger even before you notice that you have almost stepped on a glass shard. # The glass shard/hole in Handy's foot disappears when he starts stumbling around. # At first, the fish bowl is clearly not big enough to fit over Handy's head. It gets bigger, however, after Handy knocks it off the table. # The fish bowl somehow flies through the air and lands upside down on Handy's head without any water coming out. #Some of the glass in Handy's face passes through the fish bowl. #When Handy tries to remove the fish bowl from his head, the outline for the bowl cuts into his nubs a few times. # No water/blood actually leaks out of the fish bowl when on Handy's head. # When Handy attempts to smash the fishbowl, the goldfish inside shows no sign of shock, instead it just gets knocked around and dangles like it's dead. # When the feather lands on the fish bowl that Handy got stuck on his head, the fish bowl shatters but no broken glass lands on Handy's face until the next shot. # In the Blurb version, there's a blank scene that last for about 4:30 minutes after the episode ends. This was removed from the YouTube version. Quick Shot Moment After Handy realizes that he has stepped on a glass shard, a brief shot of Handy with his face covered with shards after he fell is seen. Note: This is fixed in the Blurb version and in the Classics Remastered version from Mondomedia.com. Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 2 Category:Solo Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Blurb Episodes Category:Regular Episodes Category:Episodes Starring Handy Category:2003 Episodes Category:Episodes With No Debatable Deaths Category:Indoor Episodes Category:Single-Character Torture Episodes